


Copycat

by Boozombie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Blue Paladin Allura, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I got inspired, Langst, M/M, Multi, allura can be way to stubborn, dont i?, i hurt lance a lot, i promise he is my favorite character, klance, klangst, oh the Lotor possiblys, red paladin lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie
Summary: Who am I?Am I a fighter pilot or just the cargo pilot that got lucky.Am I the blue or am I red?I'm just a copy cat.Maybe I should just leave.Lance can't handle being a place holder anymore, he will never prove himself. No one cares about him so decides he should except the offer of someone who does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouTube_raiyakun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=YouTube_raiyakun).



> I was heavily inspired by a animation on YouTube called copycat (a red paladin lance animatic)  
> I honestly love the black paladin lance theories better or klance co leading but this was just to full of angst to resist.

_"did you hear that goofy cargo pilot got moved up to our class?"_

_I tried to ignore the conversation as I gazed at my class regiment papers. My happy smile slowly slipped from my face as the girls giggled._

_"I knew someone was going to have to replace kogane but really that idiot?" One of the girls hugged out between laughs._

_"Right? He's probably just a place holder so the teams are even until they can find someone who actually deserves it" the girls started to walk away and I hadn't realized I was clutching and crushing the papers in my hands. I will prove them all wrong I am fighter class, I'm not lucky I know it. I'm skilled damn it._

opening my tired eyes I couldn't seem to find the motivation to get up. Shiro had been missing for three quintent now since our battle with Zarkon. Where was he? 

Allura doesn't seem to be concerned with his whereabouts, she was very cryptic in telling us that he had progressed further than any of us with our lions. She was upset that in this limited time would be the moment black would do something like this, what 'something' is I don't know, but has simply told us when need to carry on until he gets back. 

Carrying on meant Keith was going to lead us until Shiro comes back. I felt an ache as I thought of Shiro choosing Keith to lead us. I had been the leader before voltron, I don't believe I had been a terrible one, yet I was always looked over. Keith was forever standing ahead of me it seemed. 

I'm just the seventh wheel and it shows everyday. Finally getting up, I quickly dress not bothering to look in the mirror. I avoided my own blue eyes like the plague, they never reflected the person I wanted to be. Someone strong and confident is never me it seems. 

Strengthening my shoulders I strut out of my room putting on an air of confidence, I wore it like a mask. 

I headed straight for the kitchen thinking of seeing my best friend, that would cheer me up, hunk and I haven't seen each other much lately. He was busy with Pidge day in and day out working on inventions and checking over the lions and whatnot. 

"Hey buddy!" I called into the kitchen as I spotted him bent over the space goo machine. 

"Not now lance" hunk grunted. It's always 'not now' I frowned and tried again. 

"Come on take a break you should unwind" I tried to smile easily. 

"Not everyone has free time lance" hunk turned and he glared a bit "I have a lot on my plate, go bother someone else" okay that hurt. 

I felt my mask crack a bit and his face softened slightly but before he could say anything I turned with a shrug and left. 

I could go see Pidge but I'm sure I'd get the same treatment. Honestly I'd gone to hunk because I'd figured maybe my best friend could convince me I wasn't useless. 

Im a leg too right? Why couldn't I support the team like hunk, why am I useless? 

I am nothing, I guess that's why I couldn't do anything. 

I could find coran and I know he'd give me something to do but it wouldn't be anything important, it would be something to keep me out of the way. I could go train but them I'd have to see how far everyone else was ahead of me on the stats. Deciding on heading to blue and working on our bond I headed for the hangers. Passing the control room I peaked in to see Allura and Keith standing close and talking. 

It was probably something to do with the now pilotless red lion. Keith had bigger problems then that though how come Allura and him couldn't see it?

hunk and Pidge are working themselves to death, coran barely talks anymore, even they were looking tired, have they even eaten today? Why should I even care?

turning away I headed for the hanger but stopped when I was called back as Allura spotted me. 

"Lance! Good your here their is something we need to talk to you about" 

neigher of them were even looking at me simply continuing to look over charts and stats in altean. I left irritation at not being able to read them. 

"Yes?" I asked entering the control room and shifted awkwardly feeling small. 

"We've been looking over the charts and we think blue would be the best fit for Allura" 

"what" the ship seemed to stop and I felt my heart lurch. No not blue, blue is the only thing I have left. "But what about me?" 

They didn't look up, like asking me to forfeit my only friend wasn't heart wrenching 

"Keith seems to think red would take you" Allura explained offhandily "blue is the easiest to pilot and you two have the weakest bond it should work since blue won't be too attached to you" 

"but" I started "lance this is for the good of Voltron" Keith interrupted me and I felt myself swallow trying to keep from screaming.

"You should go do something useful, maybe go see the red lion and see if you two can bond" and just like that I was dismissed. 

"Keith are you sure he can pilot red? I mean it's not like lance can be like you" I heard Allura whisper as I walked away. 

"Well he will have to try" 

great keith is still in front of me. Nothing has changed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything becomes to much for lance he needs a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly sorry this took so long, I know I promised it the day before yesterday but hey better late then never? I hope you all like it

Running through the halls I found myself in my room again. I'm going to be the red paladin. I'm going to be copying Keith, again.

why? Is lance not good enough? Why am I never allowed to just be me? I'm not Keith damn it!

my door slammed closed behind me and I simply stood shaking. I hate this, I

want to go home. 

Stalking to the mirror I stopped before it. Mirrors reflect everything, that's what my mother always told me, you can't lie to them. 

I've tried to keep myself prefect, I never wanted to hate my reflection and yet as I slowly raise my head I don't like what I see. 

The boy standing in front of me is scrawny and weak looking, his skin looks dry and a few blemishes are starting to crop up from weeks of ignoring his care regiment. The worst is his eyes, they don't look like mine. 

They are the same blue I've looked at for the 18 years but they seemed sad and emotionless. How can I support anyone when my eyes look like this? No wonder they were removing me. 

Feeling an explosion waiting just under my skin I wanted to punch and destroy the face that looked back at me. Instead I left the mirror, I peeled my clenched fingers from the sink and walked back to my room.

I stood lost for only a Varga before there was a knock at my door.

Hunk walked in not long after "hey Keith asked me to bring you the red suit and bayard" he smiled "this is great it's just like back at the garrison you get to step up after Keith" 

i clenched my teeth and pushed all my feeling down "ya it's great" snapping at hunk wouldn't do anything, if today has taught me anything, it's that being lance is bad, no one wants him. 

"You doing okay? You and blue were pretty tight" hunk stopped to ask me and I forced a laugh. 

"Nah I'm sure she'll be happier with Allura"

 _with a good pilot_  

"hopefully reds okay with having me as her paladin" I rubbed the back of my neck trying to hide everything in feeling. 

"I'm sure she will since Keith said so" ya Kieth is much better then me, how could I know anything. 

Hunk seemed to stare at me for a moment in deep thought before he sighed "well I'll see you at dinner I guess" 

hunk left and the silence chocked me. I began to walk,  it really thinking of where I was going. I ended up outside blue. 

Would she let me in? Allura has already decided so would blue not see me as her pilot anymore?

"hey beautiful? Can-" I hesitated putting forward my hand "can I come in?" My voice shook and I didn't know what would happen. 

It seemed forever but blue placed her head down and opened for me. Breathing a sigh of relief I walked in. 

_Are you okay my paladin?_

I smiled at her concern. I hadn't told anyone but blue had been speaking to me lately. Sometimes we had full conversations. She taught me altean as I taught her Spanish, it was slow and I still couldn't read it but I had a grasp on most altean conversations now. 

She rumbled as she felt my emotions. 

"Blue I'm not going to be your paladin anymore" I informed her. A shock of upset rang through her as she screamed questions in my head. 

"Keith and Allura think it would be best if she piloted you and I piloted red" I told her hesitantly feeling her begin to panic.

_I don't want to lose another_

"I'm sorry" I felt myself breaking and suddenly she was moving. I yelled as we shot out of the hanger. 

"Blue stop! Where are we going?!" I tried to steer her back to the ship but she refused. 

_You are in pain_

_im sorry about this_

_this is necessary_

I didn't understand and became even more confused when as I blinked I was no longer in the blue lion. 

Water swirled around me and I could breath, blue stood before me and another person. 

They were dressed I my paladin armor and seemed completely at ease. 

This person was me. 

"You look worse for wear" the other me laughed. 

"What is this?" I asked 

the mirror image grinned "it's the void, you should feel lucky blue is trying to help you" 

suddenly the mirror image pushed me and I stumbled back "but you should give up" he step closer "you're just a seventh wheel and you know that" he poked me in my chest, right above my heart "you aren't strong enough to be apart of Voltron"

I glared but couldn't deny the truth from my own lips. What do I do then?

looking back up at me, my eyes widened as I saw Allura in my place. She was wearing my armor, looking at me with disapproval.

"You're just a copy cat, not even a good support" she stabbed something threw me, looking down I noticed the black hole in my chest my armor cracking around it. When did I get my armor on? It wasn't even blue, it's was colorless and grey.

"Did you really think you could help anyone?"

No

 

opening my eyes I realized I never left blue, we were still sitting in the hanger.

Tears slipped out from the corner of my eyes as I grabbed the controls and shot them forward. 

Blue didn't move. 

No. Oh god no, I failed she's rejected me now too. 

"Please just once move" I cried "please I need to get away from here"

Blue stood and we were gone. This would be the last time I piloted her.  

 

___________________________

 

"Where is lance?" I asked as I sat next to the blue paladins, I guess red now, noticeably empty seat at the dinner table. 

"Keith don't worry to much he's probably with blue or something" Pidge getting to the heart of my feeling like usual "probably trying to get in one last flight with her" she shoved a large spoon full of space goo in her month. 

"Ya lance is always fine" hunk laughed "he is a lot stronger then you give him credit for" 

pouting now I tried to rationalize the fact that I was upset he wasn't sitting next to me tonight. 

"Ya you're right" I began to eat to distract myself. My hopeless crush on lance wasn't going to help the situation, besides he was straight as an arrow. 

After months in space that simple fact had been pounded into me with every moment he had chosen to flirt with some cute alien girl instead of with me. 

"I have to wonder Allura" hunk began out of one where "why did you choose hunk to lead to the team with Shiro gone?" 

Everyone was silent for a moment as Allura finished swollowing before answering.

"Why do you ask?" She wiped her lips with her napkin "Is there anyone else that could lead?" 

"Well lance was actually a good leader at the garrison, he proved many times that he was Competent and Keith never got to lead a team" Pidge explained hunks thoughts "it's kinda strange you'd skip over him when you looked at the rest of us when choosing" 

"lance is a nice boy but he could never make the decisions and act the way a lead should" Allura threw out offhandedly as if that was obvious. 

"That's a little biased Allura" hunk accused "lance is actually really good at reading situations and people, he acts differently depending on the situation he is pretty smart" hunk imformed us. 

"Plus you're even making him give up blue" Pidge added "it's looks more like you just don't like lance" Pidge pushed up her glasses as she finished. 

"They have the weakest bond guys it's not like we're trying to be cruel to him" I added in trying to defend the decision. 

"That's isn't true Keith" hunk snapped finally showing how agitated he was at the events happening, I guess we were devaluing his best friend so it's to be expected "lance and blue are really close, I know you guys don't know this but most nights he sneaks out to sleep in blue and tell her stories" 

"lance does that?" 

"It's doesn't matter!" Allura demanded "I can't feel all the lions paladin I know all of your bonds, lance is the weakest so he is the one that needs to move so we can form voltron"

hunk stood "I know Voltron is important but lance is more important to me" he began to leave the table "I'm not going to lose my best friend" confused I began to stand to follow, what did he mean lose him? Lance was fine, lance is so strong you didn't even need to give him a thought, he was always fine, he took care of himself. 

Allura stopped me with a shake of her head "don't follow he will be alright, he is just concerned for no reason" Allura continued to eat "lance is always fine, we never need to worry with him" 

I nodded, that's right we have nothing to worry about. 

 

___________________________

 

Im an idiot. 

How could I not notice a Galra ship as I soared by? How could I not notice them fire at me? 

Now crashed on a random moon, hopelessly being surrounded by Galra soldiers I have only one thought, I am a first class fucking idiot. 

Blue wasn't responding, and I think my left arm is broken. Great. 

If I didn't get out of blue they would start firing at her, she had no way to protect herself. If I got out and fought I'd probably die but maybe she could collect herself enough to put up her partical barrier. Voltron could replace me, they can't replace blue. 

Decision made I hit the effect button and summoned my rifle. I shot three times, hitting two Galra soldiers. 

I screamed a battle cry and flew at the closest enemy and tackled him to the ground and shot him in the face.

"Halt" a soldier yelled at me as they surrounded me, weapons ready to shoot me. Glacingg over at blue I could see she was almost recharged.

"No" I snapped as I materialized my shield and ran shooting to my right, my shield protecting me left as I charged forward. 

I knocked the surprised Galra back and landed with my foot on him chest I swing my broken left arm down shield bashing him in the face. 

I cried out in pain before grinding my teeth against it. Sudden and blinding pain exploded in my left shoulder. I've been shot. 

I bit my lip and shot four times into the Galra's chest. Turning I stranded at the ten or so solders and grinned with bloody teeth. "Come at me bitches" 

I began to run forward again but slipped on a puddle of blood and tumbled forward. Two shots rang out and I was shot twice in my right thigh, my bayard fell from my hand and was kicked away. I fell forward as again I was surrounded "surrender" another voice rang out, this one smoother. 

Strunging to get up I bit my already bleeding lip and stood and turned to the Galra that had spoken. He was tall with long white hair and looked vaguely altean but with purple skin. 

"Never" I yelled and paused to cough up blood as I gripped my useless left arm. "I may be a weak link, I know I'm the seventh wheel, I know I'm useless but by god I'm going to fight until my last breath!" 

The Galra had a thoughtful look on his face and was about to say something when blue suddenly got up and activated her partical barrier. 

"Damn it!" One Galra yelled out and immediately aimed his weapon to kill me. Smiling I found myself falling to my knees. I've done it, I distracted them long enough to help blue. I yelled out in agony at the Jolt vibrating my injured body but my smile never slipped.

The strange Galra held out a hand to stop the soldier and grinned as he whispered something to him. 

"Back to the ship soldiers" the Galra ordered, they gathered there dead as they moved leaving the strange Galra behind. 

"This is disappointing" he remarked as he stepped closer to me. "I would have thought voltron treated its pilots better than this" he bend down balancing at the balls of his feet as he took my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him. 

"Such raw strength going to waste, I was hoping to face an intact, strong, and united team and yet you seem to have been left to fend for yourself inside your own head" I couldn't deny what he was saying so I simply glared. "Believe it or not I know very well how that feels" 

he strocked my cheek almost lovingly "I could use someone like you" my eyes widened and he smirked "come to my side paladin, you will never have to suffer again." He raised himself up and stared down at me. "I would never leave you to fight your demons by yourself"

this man was asking me to leave my friend, my family and fight against them. No. I could never do that, I may not be good enough for voltron but that didn't mean I didn't want to be with them. 

"I can see you need to think this over so I'll give you this" he pushed a small device close to my head, it was a grey rectangle with a large purple button "push this botton and I'll know exactly where you are, and I'll come get you" 

"I could never leave my family!" I finally got the courage to yell. 

"But are they really?" 

"What?" Of course they were my family. 

"Does family let you suffer like this?" He asked me "you pore thing, I would love to care for you for eternity, you'll never want for not my pretty blue eyed warrior" he got on his knees and held my face in his hands as I struggled to my knees "you won't ever feel weak, and if you do I'll train you. You won't ever be a seventh wheel, you'll be my precious fighter pilot. I would never allow anyone, even you look down on you." He smiled as he backed away "think about it sweetling" 

as if it had never happened suddenly the Galra were gone. I was alone on the distant moon far away from anything I ever knew. I've never felt so alone. 

I stared at the little grey box my mind working hard to understand what had just happened. 

I couldn't simply sneak back into the castle in this shape. They would ask questions. It this moment I simply didn't know how I would handle the situation. Finally after longer then I care to admit I took the box and hobbled back to blue. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, been having some trouble with inspiration and honestly the build up of stories is the hardest part for me

The castle was silent and dark as I limped back to my room, I guess everyone was sleeping. I slipped back into my room with a breath of relief, fooling myself into believing I was happy no one was here to fuss over me. I could no longer feel blue hovering inside my head and I felt incredibly lonely. I feel like crying, it was clear to me I was holding everyone back here, I've been strong way too long.

only my family really knew how fragile my mind could be but I'd thought I'd gotten over my tribunate emotions at the garrison but it was clear I was breaking down again yet I didn't know how to deal with it. 

Normally my mother and siblings helped me in these situations and now I didn't have them to lean on. I had no one. 

Sighing I moved to my bathroom and got my first aid kit, sewing kit and some tooth floss. First things first I had to deal with my injuries. 

Sitting out my bed I looked over my arm first and was happy to realize it wasn't broken simply bruised and sprained. Peeling off the top of my undersuit I looked over to hole in my shoulder. Luckily it looked like a flesh would, at least from what I could see considering it's on my back. 

I pulled off my now ruined undersuit completely and looked over the wounds on my thigh, also flesh wounds. Jeez I'm lucky. 

Sitting naked and bleeding I took out a needle and a small lighter I kept beside my bed and preped it before threading some floss threw the small hole trying not to shake. 

I put some cloth in my mouth before pushing the needle threw my skin. 

I cried out and shook violently at the pain that assaulted me, I was panting by the time I had finished up on my leg.

"god damnit" I breathed knowing I still wasn't done. 

"Lance?" Keith voice was accompanied by a knock at my door "are you alright?" 

Moving quickly I grabbed a pair of pjs and threw them on, ignoring the screaming pain that came with ever movement. 

"Ya I'm fine! Hold on!" Rushing to pull on a shirt that was long enough to cover the large bruise on my arm before opening the door. Keith stepped in, not noticing me throwing my blanket over my emergency medical stuff. 

"Hey" I smiled but I'm sure it was more of a grimace. 

___________________________

 

"hey?" I asked lance annoyed "you're making weird sounds in here and all you can say is hey?" I moved into the room and looked lance over but I couldn't see any reason for him to be panting and moaning in pain "you sounded hurt, are you?" 

Lance half shrugged but apparently thought better of it and stopped with a flinch "I was out training and fell" he told me as I continued to look at his shoulder suspiciously "but hey I'm always clumsy" he laughed but for some reason it felt different from his normal carefree laughter. 

"What was all the noise about?" If he had a few bruises he shouldn't be in as much pain as all that racket suggested.

"I was exercising" he grinned half heartedly at me "if I'm gonna be the red paladin then I guess I should train like one" something was weird but I couldn't place my finger on it, was I wrong to be concerned? 

"Oh well good but you know if you need to talk we can handle it it's not easy switching lions" I tried to place my hand comfortingly on his shoulder but he backed away. "I mean I've already gone throw it so I could give you some tips?" I finished feeling dejected.

"Ya sure I just have to be like you" he laughed and I jumped at the chance to help with something, feeling desperate to reconnect with him. 

"Ya exactly just copy what I did and you'll do fine!" He seemed to flinch but I didn't know why didn't he just say the same thing?

"ya well you know I'm fine now so we should really get some sleep" having been dismissed I lowered my head and turned away. 

"Okay good night then" 

the door shut with out a single word and I felt stupid for trying, lance was always okay and if he wasn't why would he ever come to me?

___________________________

 

Sitting smugly as I watched and rewatched the video footage of the resent encounter with the blue paladin, I feel a plan in the works slowly coming together. 

"What are you thinking lotor?" Haggard asked as she moved into my cambers, glancing over what I was studying so carefully. "What in the universe would move you to let the paladin go?" 

"I need him to trust me haggard" I told her turning my attention to her cloaked face. 

"But for what propose?" She seemed exasperated with my ways, and truely it was a ridiculous plan with a low precent chance the paladin would actually come to me but she hadn't been there, he was breaking all he needed was the right push. I am that push. 

"You needn't worry haggard I have this all under control" I smirked as I paused the footage to glance at the paladin, blood on his face, blue eyes practically glowing as he snarled at me in defiance. I would have him, I will use him to destroy everything he once swore to protect. Oh blue paladin, you will be mine. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is really short because of one really long reason. My dog is dying. She has a laundry list of health problems and I know it sounds stupid but I've had her for 14 years since I was seven and this is actually killing me. I haven't been able to write or draw or so anything creative since her health started to fail. She's finally hit a critical point where she now has spondylosis and the stress of it has just turned me into a mess. I've had this draft half written for about a month of two so I've decided to at least release what I have so I'm not leaving everyone high and dry. I'll try to write as often as I can but between a new job and trying to care for my baby girl I just don't feel like I could write anything even more worthy

"Keith and I have decided it's best if we did a mind melding exercise for today's training" allure said in her overly peppy tone. I allowed myself a brief panic attack at the thought of the others being able to look into my unstable mind but reassured myself that none of them cared about me, this would be easy.

"Alright everyone grab up your headbands!" Coran yelled happily, clapping his hands before motioning to the color coordinated head bands. 

Movibg on instinct I picked up the blue but before I could place it on my head it was plucked from my hands. 

I looked up at allura, a little startled. "This is a hard change I know" she gave me a small smile before placing the red head band in my open palm. 

I cleared my throat a touch embarrassed before moving to sit down. I didn't notice the questioning look from Pidge, or hunks concerned face, or even the determined scowl Keith wore as he slipped on the black head band. 

"Alright now that everyone is ready let's start!"

___________________________

lance was acting weird. He didn't make some kind of joke when allura took the band from him, he didn't make fun of corans odd little dance when he started our mind melding, he didn't even greet hunk just meekly sat down. Lance was not, in any since of the word, meek. Something is definitely wrong and I'm going to find out. That's the whole reason I suggested this. 

Everyone closed there eyes and focused and conjured up there happy place. Everyone's was the same as every other time we had done this, allura bring up a field of flowers, but lance. 

His image flickered to life and changed rapidly. First an image of my back, then I was suddenly dressed in my red paladin armor, then black armor. It gave off the  distinct impression of feeling behind or not good enough.

Yet lance was always okay right? He has never felt below me, if anything he has challenged me at every turn. The image changed again to be wounds on a tan thigh before glitching into a smug looking Galra like man. It stayed there for a moment before focusing in on a small black rectanglular box. I didn't know what any of that meant so I began to focus in on lances brain filtering out the others. 

his brain felt fussing and anxious like it was trying to block me out. I felt the presence of both hunk and Pidge. Opening my eyes I realized they were both looking at me with an odd concerned look. 

Shacking my head I again focused in on lance. He was shifting uncomfortably and clenching his fists. He knew I was looking through his head and was trying desperately to keep me out. 

I could see images tinted with sadness of his family. Their smiling faces and happy laughter filled my head. 

_Seventh wheel_

_stupid stupid stupid_

_I'm holding them back_

_they could find a much better paladin_

_I should just go_

_maybe I should die_

_they wouldn't even care_

my eyes flew open as I touched upon a large black ball of darkness inside lance's head. He was looking back at me with equal surprise. His face reflected pure panic as he jumped up and began to run. One final thought flew at all of us before he threw off his head band 

_i hate this place, I want to go_

"lance!" Hunk yelled as he began to run after him. Neither got far before the castle alarms began to blaze. 

"Paladins to your lions!" Allura commanded "the Galra are attacking!" Shit this is the worst possible time. I'm a fool to believe one person was so strong. 

_He wants to leave us_

_he wants to leave you_

no this isn't the time to feel rejected. I have to fight, if only lance would stop looking so god damn hurt. 

___________________________

settling into the red lion was hard and odd feeling. It felt less fluid and comforting then blue did. While blue felt like a friend ready to fight by my side, red felt like a beast I had to tame. 

My mind felt like a mess after everyone, save allura, rummaged through it. 

They knew now. 

Shit and I was doing such a good job of pretending to me fine. How do I spin this? What joke should I make? I don't know how to deal with this situation. 

Shaking my head I focused in on the red lion and my first official flight with her. 

The second I spread out my thoughts to red I was bombarded with images of Keith. Not just any picture mind you, these made my face heat up. 

"What the hell red?" I squeak. 

"What's going on lance?" Allura asked me from blue, my blue. 

Clearing my throat and shifting to relieve the pressure in my pants I answered "nothing reds just hard to get along with is all" 

"don't rush red is just temperamental" Keith told me  patiently, grinding my teeth I tried again. 

More images. I gritted my teeth and tried to breath through the images assisting me. Keith's smile filled my head. 

Trying to filter though the images to get to red and how to pilot him. 

 _ask him out_  

Red yelled into my head. "Red this is not the time!" 

_He'll say yes!_

No stop it! I felt my face heat up again and finally grasped on the same part of red's mind. Pushing forward, we shot out like a bullet. 

Crashing into the bay doors only a few times I finally found myself in the fray of a fucking shit storm. 

Great just great. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the beginning if you'd like to know why this is short and a little rushed


End file.
